


"Did I do it wrong?"

by TakedaEmo120



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Pining Sherlock, Sad Sherlock, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakedaEmo120/pseuds/TakedaEmo120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on Sherlock remembering the hug at John's wedding. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Did I do it wrong?"

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to NovaNara for her encouragement and advice. Check out her stories if you have the time. :-) 
> 
> Also on FF.net

Sherlock remembers how it feels like to hug John. Granted, he had not returned it then, half too stunned and the other half too caught up in his duty as the best man to truly acknowledge the gesture.

John had pulled away shortly after, giving his shoulder a squeeze, and Sherlock tried not to think about how he already missed John’s warmth.

He carried on with his duty as if that hug did not affect him.

What he did do was to file that moment away into the top cabinet in his mind palace where he kept all the important things, determined to analyse it after.

He pulls the memory out when he’s feeling particularly ~~lonely~~ bored and replays it over and over in his head, cataloging every minutiae of John and filing it away into the John wing of his mind palace (he has a whole wing dedicated to the doctor) while taking what little comfort he can get from that moment alone.

If he closes his eyes, he can almost feel John pressing against him; can almost smell every bit of scent that made up John Watson.

He tells himself that it is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Facing the truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705878) by [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara)




End file.
